Alfred Jeffress
Alfred Jeffress is a reclusive philanthropist, humanitarian and eccentric billionaire. He made his fortune trading rare and exotic goods, and spent nearly a decade on an extended galactic tour. Jeffress organized several galaxy-wide treasure hunts for independent pilots in 3301 and 3302. Timeline 29 MAR 3302 *The treasure hunt organised by billionaire philanthropist Alfred Jeffress has come to an end, with a pilot by the name of Commander Oriza claiming victory. Thousands of people took part in the competition, but ultimately there could only be one victor. As with Jeffress's previous treasure hunts, competitors were required to solve a series of riddles to find the mystery object at the centre of the search – a relic from Earth's past. The clues took pilots to Persephone in the Avalon system, then to Arrhenius Terminal in Bard and finally to the Algol system. When the winner was announced, Alfred Jeffress released the following statement: "I would like to extend my sincere congratulations to the winner. One of my representatives will be in touch soon to give you the details of your prizes. As for the other competitors, I would like to offer my commiserations. But do not despair! There will be another Jeffress treasure hunt, and next time the winner could be you."GalNet: Galactic News: Treasure Hunt Comes to an End 24 MAR 3302 *Following a long hiatus, reclusive philanthropist Alfred Jeffress has announced a new treasure hunt, and once again he is offering a share of his vast personal fortune to the winner. In a statement, Jeffress confirmed that the event will follow the same format as his previous treasure hunts. A mystery object has been placed somewhere in space, and the first person to find it and deliver it to a specified location will win the competition. Jeffress has released a riddle that he claims will set participants on the path to finding the mystery object: "The king's resting place is where I'm hid. Entrusted to a queen, with a spring in her steps." With such a generous prize on offer, the event is sure to capture the imagination of the galactic community.GalNet: Community Goal: Jeffress's New Treasure Hunt 23 DEC 3301 *The third treasure hunt from eccentric billionaire Alfred Jeffress has come to an unexpected end, with not one but two pilots claiming the grand prize. Commanders MAX RED and Sync Mercy completed the treasure hunt within seconds of each other, prompting Jeffress to declare them both winners. As with Jeffress's previous treasure hunts, competitors were required to solve a series of riddles to find the mystery object at the centre of the search. Competitors were led to multiple systems, eventually landing at Lasswitz Terminal in the Mentor system, and finally to the Prism system where the mysterious object was found. When the winners were announced, Alfred Jeffress released a brief statement: "I wish to extend my sincere congratulations to the winners, both of whom will soon receive a share of my personal fortune and the deeds to a new ship. I would also like to extend my gratitude to all those who took part – your enthusiasm has made this endeavour more than worthwhile."GalNet: Treasure Hunt Comes to an End (Dec. 3301) 04 NOV 3301 *The treasure hunt organised by the billionaire and philanthropist Alfred Jeffress has come to an end, with a pilot by the name of Commander Woodhouse claiming victory. Hundreds of people took part in the competition, but ultimately there could only be one victor. As with Jeffress's previous treasure hunt, competitors were required to solve a series of riddles to find the mystery objects at the centre of the search – a trio of time capsules. The clues took pilots first to Slipher Hub in the Faust 68 system, then to Dickensport in Fomalhaut, and finally to the Cernunnos system. When the winner was announced, Alfred Jeffress released the following statement: "I wish to extend my sincere congratulations to the winner. You will receive your prizes soon! As for the other competitors, I would once again like to encourage them to remain hopeful – there will be another Jeffress treasure hunt, and next time the winner could be you!"GalNet: Treasure Hunt Comes to an End (Nov. 3301) 22 SEP 3301 *Alfred Jeffress, the reclusive philanthropist, has released an intriguing statement. In a press release, the eccentric billionaire announced his intention to initiate a galaxy-wide treasure hunt – and to give a share of his vast fortune to the winner. This is the first public statement from Jeffress in several years, as the humanitarian – who made his fortune trading rare and exotic goods – has spent much of the past decade on an extended galactic tour. According to the press release, Jeffress has “hidden” a mystery object somewhere in space. The first person to find this object and deliver it to a specified location will win the competition. The press release also contains a riddle that Jeffress claims will lead participants to the mystery object: “A vision of the Devil and Orion’s hounds will start you on your path.” The announcement has prompted a flurry of speculation and excitement, and hundreds of pilots have already taken to their ships to search for the mystery object.GalNet: A Galactic Treasure Hunt References Category:Characters